hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Santana Lopez
|blood = Pure-blood |enemies=*Alex Russo *Bella Thorn |alias = *Santana Diabla Lopez *School's Biggest Bitch *Auntie Tana *Snixx *Auntie Snixx *Rosario Cruz |title = *Beater *Deputy Snake *New Directions member *Auror |signature = |skin = Light black |wand = 10¾", Elm, dragon hair |boggart = Brittany breaking up |patronus = Grass Snake |family = *Maribel Lopez *Unnamed father |height = 5′5″ (165 cm)|friends = *Brittany S. Pierce *Quinn Fabray *Andy Payne *Jackson Whittemore *Theo Raeken *Alisha Daniels *Rory Regan |job = *Ministry of Magic employee *Auror}} ' Santana Diabla Lopez' is a pure-blood witch. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She is having a romantic relationship with Brittany S. Pierce. She has been the Beater of the Slytherin Quidditch team since her third year. She was a member of New Directions and Hudbar's Army. Biography Early life Little is known about Santana's early life. Hogwarts years Santana was sorted into Slytherin during her first year at Hogwarts. She has managed to complete the first four years without much incidents. She started dating Brittany S. Pierce in her fourth year. Fifth Year Personality and traits Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype. Quick to pass judgment, and insult and even bully other people. She views her bitchy behavior as honesty. Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot on the social ladder that is High School l or to be promiscuous to remain on top. At the beginning of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. This changes when Quinn is kicked off the Cheerios by Sue due to being pregnant, thus making Santana the head cheerleader. Santana also demonstrates occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance or in her interactions with Brittany. Deep down Santana is less concieted than she appears to be. She has admitted that she loves being in Glee Club, and that it is the best part of her day. She follows up this confession with instructions that if anyone asks, they are to say that she hates it, showing that she cares a lot about her image. Santana has grown to be a better person through Glee, she actively admits to hating the people in the club before joining, but now views them as her equals, closest friends, and even considers them her family (whom she is highly protective of). Now she is more caring and compassionate toward others, for instance, comforting Rachel, her former enemy when Rachel had her pregnancy scare. Still, she can be seen as an antagonist because of her mean streak which is mainly displayed in the show. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the Breadstix passes), and is often comforted by Brittany. Santana gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie, Rory and Sam when they are seen to be in a relationship with Puck or Brittany. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Santana is also known to be manipulative and persuasive. For example, when Brittany chose Artie over her she lied to Brittany about cheating so she and Brittany could continue to intimate. Santana tries to get what she wants through scheming, always making plans that would have results in her favor, but most times it backfires. For example, In Born This Way, she made a plan to get more votes for Prom Queen that includes: Using Karofsky's sexually to blackmail him to being her 'Beard' and to stop being a bully so she could get Kurt to enroll be in McKinley. However, Kurt ended up winning the crown. Santana can be considered the most perceptive character on the show. she is always finding out others secrets just by observing. For instance, when she found out Quinn was cheating on Sam with Finn just by noticing the changes, small changes in Quinn and Finn's behavior. She uses this ability to her advantage. When it comes to friendships and romantic relationships she takes them very seriously. Whenever someone tries to hurt those she cares for she becomes very defensive, examples including confronting Sebastian and the Warblers, alone, when he slushied Blaine resulting in Blaine having eye surgery. Santana acts confident, but it has been proven on few occasions she's actually insecure, like when she got a boob job over the summer so people would notice her more. She gets incredibly hostile when her weaknesses are exposed, examples including attacking Quinn in the hall for telling Sue about her "summer surgery" and having Santana knocked down to the bottom of the pyramid. It's also been shown that while she has no problem insulting and putting down others, she can "dish it out, but can't take it," and gets upset when the glee club members turn on her, showing she cares a lot about what people think of her. Sexuality Santana describes herself as a "closeted lesbian" in Born This Way. She is seen to be something of a nymphet in the first two seasons. She has dated and slept with many guys although she didn't have any deep feeling for them; most of the time she was involved with them only in exchange for popularity/status, and has also had sex with Brittany on what is implied to have been multiple occasions, as shown in the episode Duets: she mentioned to Brittany that making out was a "nice break from all that scissoring." It seems, however, that she is either afraid or embarrassed by her same-sex attractions, when she tells Brittany that she isn't making out with her because she is in love with her, even though Brittany said nothing of the sort. It would make sense in the context, though, because Brittany had proposed a duet by famous out singer Melissa Etheridge. In addition to her relationship with Brittany, Santana's sexuality is addressed in the fifteenth episode of season Two, Sexy, after Holly Holliday returns to McKinley as a Sex Ed teacher. She says she "doesn't know" when she is asked if she thinks she might be a lesbian, but admits having been attracted to both men and women in the past. Santana, after asking Holly Holliday help to express her feelings through a song (Landslide), finally admits to being in love with Brittany, and though Brittany admits to loving her back, she can't bring herself to break up with Artie - who she also loves - to be with Santana. After the song, and deeply considering her feelings for Brittany, she explicitly compared her situation with Kurt's, tells Brittany "I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys; I just want you!," refers to Artie as "just a stupid boy," and makes a disparaging remark about Brittany's evident sexual fluidity, leading some fans and commentators to believe she is a lesbian which was later confirmed at Paley Fest 2011. Brad Falchuk was quoted as saying in upcoming episodes regarding Brittana, they want "Santana to come to grips with being a lesbian and how she deals with it." They will "explore Brittana as individuals, but it will definitely come back to Brittana." Falchuk added. "We want to make sure everybody is included. Santana is a lesbian. She might not be ready to come out yet, but she is." In Born This Way during a voiceover Santana admits that she is a closeted lesbian, and later tells Dave Karofsky that they "play on the same team". When Brittany gave her a shirt she made her for the Born This Way number that said "Lebanese"(supposed to say lesbian), Santana tells Brittany that she can't tell anyone about it and doesn't perform in the number. But, she is later seen in the audience wearing the "Lebanese" shirt. The "lesbian" storyline continues into the third season, and leads to Santana being pushed out of the closet by Finn. She fully admits to it and later tells her parents that she is a lesbian. Songs Total - 3 1994= ;Duets Willyoustillloveme.jpg|Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet (Brody) (1994)|link= Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet ;Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Hogwarts students Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Beaters Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:Santana Lopez's possessions Category:Lopez Family Category:Slytherin House Category:Quidditch players Category:LGBT Characters Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1990 Category:Bullies Category:Battle of the Houses participants Category:Slytherpuffs Category:Music Club member Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Aurors Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Hudbar's Army Category:Pure-bloods Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement personnel Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:1979 births